Lily Evans Year One
by Amanda08
Summary: This Lily Evans first year at Hogwarts. The story will follow James Potter and the Marauders as well.


Disclaimer: Certain things and conversations between Lily and Snape are not my own, as well as when Petunia sends Dumbledore a letter.

Author's Notes: I welcome any criticism or advice about bettering this story. If I've left something anyone thinks is crucial out, please let me know.

1. In the Beginning

It was the summer before Lily Evans' first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had not gotten her letter yet, but her best friend Severus Snape had told her she was a witch. Her sister Petunia did not hesitate to call her a freak and tease her. Petunia was older than she was, and they didn't have a very good relationship. Lily was the only witch in her family. She hadn't even known such a thing could be real. She had always known something about her was different though. She made things happen without realizing it. Things that couldn't otherwise be explained. Then Snape told her what she was one day, and they had been waiting to go to Hogwarts ever since.

One time, at one of Petunia's birthday parties, she had been telling all her friends how much of a freak Lily was. When Petunia went to blow out her candles on her cake, the cake exploded in her face. Petunia hadn't been really hurt. The candles had went out before they burned her face. Lily smiled to herself in satisfaction.

"Why are _you_ smiling?" Petunia said from behind her. Lily was sitting on the swing in her backyard. She heard Petunia open the sliding glass door and come out.

"Nothing. What do you want?" Lily said to her.

"Mum sent me to tell you that Snape boy is at the door. I don't even know why you hang out with him. He's so . . . _weird,_" Petunia said with a sneer.

Lily got up, and as she ran to the door she said, "I guess we'll be weird together, then."

Petunia had the same opinion of Severus Snape that she did of Lily. It could've been because he was poor, or because he was expecting to go to Hogwarts too. It was probably both. Lily didn't care, though. He was her best friend, and the only other magical person she knew. She flew out the front door to find him standing on the sidewalk, hands in his pockets.

"Where have you been?" Lily asked. She hadn't seen him for a while.

"I wasn't allowed out," Snape said glumly.

"Your father again?" Lily asked quietly.

Snape only nodded. He didn't like to talk about it much, but Lily knew Snape's father Tobias Snape didn't particularly like magic. He knew Snape's mother Eileen Prince was a witch. Tobias seemed to look down on Snape and his mother because of it.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Lily asked as they started walking.

Snape hesitated, but he always talked to her in the end. "He wouldn't let me go out. Because I'm more like my mum and I can do magic. He said he thought I might turn out normal, but I disappointed him."

"Being magical is great! I just don't understand why he can't see that! I think you're as normal as anyone else," Lily said to cheer him up.

She got a little smile from him. "Yeah, I mean, who cares what a stupid Muggle thinks anyways, right?"

Lily stopped and turned to face him. "What's a Muggle?" she asked curiously. Lily knew nothing about the wizarding world. She would gain more knowledge as she went to Hogwarts.

"You don't know what a Muggle is? I've got a lot to teach you, don't I? A Muggle is someone who's not a witch or wizard," Snape informed her.

"Oh. But not all Muggles are stupid. My family are all Muggles."

"Sure," he said, but she could tell he didn't really think that. When he said things like that, she got worried about him. He had this deep hatred in him that she couldn't really figure out.

They hung out for a while and just walked. He stopped talking about his family problems as they got closer to his house. The street he lived on, Spinner's End, generally held poor people. Lily didn't think any of that mattered, but she was only eleven and knew she didn't really understand. Petunia always teased Snape because of where he came from, and his clothes. He didn't look well cared for.

"Can I come inside today?" she asked as they stopped in front of his house.

He looked away from her. "No, Lily. Sorry," he said.

She hadn't expected anything different. He never took her inside. Maybe it was because he didn't want her to see the inside, or maybe because of his father. She would've liked to meet his mother since she was a witch. She rarely took him inside her house because he hated Petunia. They both talked endlessly about Hogwarts over the next few days. They were hoping their letters would be coming very soon.

Lily was in her living room one day watching TV when a knock came at her front door. She heard her father opening the door. "Good evening, my name is Minerva McGonagall. I am a professor and Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts," a very stern looking woman said.

The woman was wearing dark green robes, and her hair was pulled back into a tight bun. Her face betrayed no emotion when she looked at Lily. She was obviously a witch.

"Please, come in," Lily's father said, stepping away from the door to let her in.

"I'm sorry if I've come at an inconvenient time," McGonagall said, sitting on the sofa.

"Not at all," Lily's mother said.

Lily walked over to Professor McGonagall slowly. "Are you here to give me my letter?" Lily asked her.

Professor McGonagall looked at her in surprise and said, "Why, yes, I am. You know about Hogwarts? You must be bright indeed."

"Well, actually, my friend Severus told me. Sometimes things happen around me, and he told me I was a witch. Then he told me about going to Hogwarts. Are you going to give him his letter too?" Lily said.

"Severus Snape? Oh yes, you both have been on the list since you were born. I suppose you will want this, then," McGonagall said, pulling out an envelope from her robes.

The envelope was addressed to Lily, and had her address on it. She opened it excitedly. Petunia was standing over her shoulder with disdain plain on her face. The letter was one of the most magnificent she had ever seen in her life.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of _WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Evans,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

_Deputy Headmistress_

Behind the letter was list of her supplies she would be needing. "Look mum and dad!" Lily exclaimed to her parents.

They looked at the letter and beamed with pride. "We are so proud of you, Lily," her mother said, hugging her.

Petunia hung back, arms folded across her chest. "So . . . there isn't one for me?" Petunia asked McGonagall quietly.

"I'm afraid not, dear. If it's alright with your parents, we should go get your supplies tomorrow. They may accompany you, if you wish. I will come back tomorrow to pick you all up. I'll be staying at the Leaky Cauldron tonight, and I will send word to Professor Dumbledore," McGonagall said, standing.

After she left, Lily ran to Snape's house. They met halfway, for he was already holding his letter and going to show her. "She's coming back tomorrow!" Lily exclaimed to him as they traded. The letters were the same except for the names, but that didn't matter.

"She said she was going to take me too. My mum's going to go, but she said since McGonagall was gonna be there already, that we should go with her too," Snape said, smiling.

It was probably one of the best days of Lily Evans life. She was looking forward to her first encounter with the wizarding world so much that the time just flew by until McGonagall came again.

Lily explained to her parents about Severus, and they said they had no problem with him and his mother going with them. She didn't know why his mother wouldn't want to take him by herself, but she didn't press it. Petunia was very eager to go, even though magic tended to frighten her. Lily was standing by the door when Professor McGonagall knocked the next morning. She flung the door open with a big smile. McGonagall didn't seem to know how to react to this enthusiasm.

All students were eager to go to Hogwarts, but Lily was different somehow. McGonagall could see that clearly. She was not nervous at all about entering a new world. She was quite good natured saw the best in everything. She knew that had to be true since she was friends with Severus Snape, who McGonagall knew was different as well, but in an opposite way.

Snape and his mother Eileen were with her. She had met them on the way over. "If you all won't mind, we will travel by Floo powder. It would be easier than getting into a . . . what is it? A car? Yes, well, much easier," McGonagall said, drawing out a sack from her robes.

"Er . . . Floo powder, Professor?" Lily's father said uncertainly.

"Yes, Mr. Evans. I assure you that as long as you follow my instructions, everything will work out fine. Just because you are not magical does not mean you can't travel by Floo powder. I noticed yesterday you had a fireplace, so naturally I figured that was the best way. If there are no protests? Then let's proceed," she said, stepping over to the fireplace in Lily's living room.

First, she sent Eileen, since she probably had done it before. She took a pinch of the powder inside the sack, threw it down into the fireplace and said," The Leaky Cauldron!"

Snape went next, and said the words very clearly. "So . . . you just throw the powder down, and-and step in, and say where you want to go? The Leaky Cauldron, right?" Lily's father said, repeating it to himself over and over.

"Yes, Mr. Evans," McGonagall said.

Lily's father did just that, and everything seemed to work fine. Lily's mother went next, then Petunia. Then, it was Lily's turn. She took a pinch, threw it in, and stepped inside. The fire was greenish, and felt warm and tickled her. "The Leaky Cauldron!" she said.

The room began spinning around and around. She was flying past what appeared to be other fireplaces leading to different places. Finally, after she thought she would be sick, everything stopped and she stepped out into a dark pub. An assortment of people sat inside. It appeared that it was an inn as well. Her parents and sister were brushing themselves off vigorously. Petunia looked quite disgusted. Snape and his mother were standing patiently and waiting. When she came through, Snape rushed to her in excitement.

"That was the coolest thing ever!" he said.

Behind her, Professor McGonagall was stepping out of the fireplace. "Good, you're all here. I wanted to bring you to the Leaky Cauldron so I could show you how to get into Diagon Alley by yourselves. Follow me, please," she said, heading to a door in the back.

Everyone stared as they passed, especially at Lily's parents. Some of the people were witches and wizards from the look of their clothes. Professor McGonagall led them out the door into a small area surrounded by a brick wall.

"Okay, everyone step back," she said, holding out her arms to them. She then took out her wand (the first Lily had seen) and tapped the brick wall in certain areas. Slowly, the wall fell back into itself to reveal a passage big enough to walk through. On the other side was Diagon Alley. Lily stood staring with her mouth wide open. There were witches and wizards everywhere of every age. Her parents looked out of place considering that everyone was wearing robes and some pointed hats. There were shops of all sorts that Muggles would have thought were ridiculous. They sold brooms, robes, animals, wands, and a number of other things. She couldn't take it all in with one look. Slowly, she blinked and wondered if it would still be there. It was.

Professor McGonagall led them to a building that she explained was the wizarding bank. Muggle money was not the same as wizard money. They went into Gringotts Bank and exchanged their Muggle money. Snape and his mother did not look as happy about the money part. It was no secret they were poor. Snape would probably have to buy his things second hand.

"Come on, Lils!" Snape gestured to her frantically as he started to take off.

Lily looked to her parents and Professor McGonagall. "You may go. I will remain with you parents so they don't get lost. I trust you can find your way back to this spot at about one o'clock?" McGonagall said. Lily and Snape nodded vigorously.

They pulled out their lists of things they needed. Lily saw Petunia come up behind them and look at the lists.

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger  
_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

After they looked it over, they found the shops in which to get their books, uniform, cauldron, and other supplies. Petunia stayed with Lily's parents. After they had done all that, it was time to get their wands. Lily felt sure this would be her favorite part. They found the wand shop called Ollivander's. When the two stepped inside, it was sort of dark. It was also quite dusty. Behind the counter were rows and rows of boxes big enough to hold wands.

"Ah, first years, are you?" a man said as he came from the back.

They nodded. "Well, ladies first. Step over here, Miss . . . ?" the man said, motioning to her to step up to the counter.

"Evans. Lily Evans, sir," she said quietly.

He mumbled to himself and went to fetch a wand he thought would suit her. When he came back with one, he told her to give it a wave. She did, and a glass on the counter exploded. He took it back rather quickly and exclaimed that that was not the wand for her. It only took her two more tries to find the one that suited her.

"Yes, very good wand. 10 ¼ inches, willow, rather swishy. Very good for Charms work, I might add. Yes, you will do very well with that wand," Mr. Ollivander said happily.

Lily was watching her wand so intensely that she didn't even notice Snape getting his wand. It seemed only a second had passed, and they were leaving the store, both very happy with their purchases. It was now almost one o'clock, so they decided they should head back. They found Professor McGonagall with their parents and Petunia. Professor McGonagall's lips were pursed, and she looked rather flustered. Lily knew her parents were probably ogling every little magical thing they saw.

Professor McGonagall led them back into the Leaky Cauldron and over to the fireplace. "I won't be coming with you. I must return to Hogwarts now. Step in the fire and state your address clearly. Lily," Professor McGonagall said to her, "I look forward to having you as a student. I can see great things in you."

"Professor, could you . . . could you give this to the headmaster? Professor Dumbledore?" Petunia said shyly.

She pulled out an envelope, addressed to Dumbledore. Professor McGonagall looked like she would refuse, but probably couldn't bring herself to shatter Petunia's hope. For Lily now realized why Petunia acted the way she did towards her. She was jealous. She wanted to go to Hogwarts as well. Lily could see nothing wrong with that. In fact, that probably would've been the best thing ever. She and her sister would no longer have this great divide between them. Lily knew Petunia didn't have a magical bone in her body, but she believed the best in people.

Perhaps all would work out for Petunia, and Dumbledore's letter would say how sorry he was for forgetting to send her her letter. She knew deep down that this would not be so. Petunia was two years older than she was, and Hogwarts students were accepted at the age of eleven. Lily smiled at Petunia though. When they got home, they hung out like they hadn't done in a long time. Yes, to Lily, that night was one of her best. Even when the rift between them one day grew even deeper, she would still think of it fondly.


End file.
